


Cranberry Farm

by Isra_Frost



Series: Poetry that's really just me vagueposting about my mom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Cycle of Abuse, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Poetry, Sort Of, cranberries, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra_Frost/pseuds/Isra_Frost
Series: Poetry that's really just me vagueposting about my mom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021381
Kudos: 1





	Cranberry Farm

I'm moving up north to grow cranberries.  
I will tend to the fields with the unconditional tenderness you never gave me.  
I will not ask a cranberry to be more than a cranberry.  
No cranberry should feel my wrath for not living up to my expectations.  
I will not give them expectations.  
If a cranberry is not the brightest, the biggest, the best,  
Then I tend the cranberries better.  
I improve myself, not the cranberries, for they themselves cannot affect whether they thrive.  
It is my job to care for them, not their own.

I'm moving up north to grow cranberries.  
I will fill the fields with spiders,  
Miniature guardians of my crop.  
I will not ask the spiders to do more than eat insects,  
For that is their nature, it is what they are best at.  
When the fields flood and the spiders have nowhere to go,  
I will give them a structure to climb, to survive.  
I will not ask them to swim, for that is not a spider's nature.  
To do so would be essentially a death sentence,  
Subjecting them to a world they do not know,  
And asking them to survive in their own.

I'm moving up north to grow cranberries.  
I will love the land that I work,  
Pour into it all my time, my love, as much of my fortune that I need to  
To give my fields the proper care.  
I will give the cranberries my all,  
And I will not resent them for taking what I give.  
I will not resent them for not being the best they could be.

I'm moving up north to grow cranberries.  
I know it will be hard, because nothing really worth having is easy.  
But the cranberries did not ask to be planted  
Just as I did not ask to be born.  
I will not blame them for making my life more difficult,  
For it was a choice that I made,  
And the cranberries do not owe me for it.


End file.
